josephcapozzafandomcom-20200214-history
Pok'emon Ranger
Info Moves Cut # Taillow 1x # Roselia 2x # Roserade 3x # Zubat 1x # Golbat 2x # Staravia 2x # Staraptor 3x # Slakoth 1x # Vigoroth 2x # Slaking 3x # Glameow 1x # Purugly 2x # Combee 1x # Vespiquen 2x # Raticate 2x # Chatot 1x # Staryu 1x # Starmie 2x Crush # Bidoof 1x # Buneary 1x # Lopunny 2x # Happiny 1x # Geodude 1x # Graveler 2x # Golem 3x # Nosepass 2x # Stunkpass 3x # Beedrill 2x # Tyrogue 1x # Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan, or Hitmotop 2x # Croagunk 1x # Toxicroak 2x # Finneon 1x # Lumineon 2x # Carvanha 3x # Sharpedo 4x Psy Power # Crobat 2x # Gastly 1x # Haunter 2x # Gengar 3x Tackle # Budew 1x # Bonsly 1x # Sudowoodo 2x # Tangela 1x # Tangrowth 2x # Castform 1x # Miltank 2x # Kecleon 3x # Cherubi 1x # Cherrim 2x # Turtwig 1x # Grotle 2x # Torterra 4x # Weedle 1x # Rattata 1x # Pineco 1x # Forretress 2x Electrify # Pikachu 1x # Raichu 2x # Shinx 1x # Luxio 2x # Luxray 3x # Elekid 2x # Electabuzz 3x # Electivire 4x # Voltorb 2x # Electrode 3x # Mareep 1x # Flaaffy 2x # Ampharos 3x Soak # Bibarel 2x # Squirtle 1x # Wartortle 2x # Shellos 1x # Gastrodon 2x # Buizel 1x # Qwilfish 2x Burn # Growlithe 2x # Arcanine 3x # Magby 1x # Magmar 2x # Magmortar 4x Recharge # Pichu 1x # Magnemite 2x # Magneton 3x # Magnezone 4x Rain Dance # Blastoise Swim # Mantine # Floatzel Type # Pachirisu (Electric) # Munchlax (Normal) # Piplup (Water) # Cranidos (Rock) # Sheildon (Steel) # Chimchar (Fire) # Starly (Flying) # Drifloon (Ghost) # Makuhita (Fighting) # Pichu (Recharge) Pok'e Assist Normal # Bidoof # Buneary # Lopunny # Happiny # Slakoth # Vigoroth # Slaking # Glameow # Purugly # Castform # Miltank # Kecleon # Rattata # Raticate Hints Cut 1. A Taillow or a Zubat can cut Wood Fences, or Vines. 2. A Roselia or a Raticate can cut Fallen Logs. '''3. A Roserade can cut Fallen Trees. Crush '''1. A Bidoof or a Buneary can crush a crate. 2. A Nosepass, Graveler, or Beedrill can crush Rocks. 4. A Sharpedo can crush a Boulder. Tackle 1. A Budew or a Rattata can Destroy Trees or Wake up a light Pok'emon Areas # Ranger School # School Road # Vientown # Chicole Path # Chicole Village # Marine Cave # Vien Forest # Pueltown # Puel Sea # Altru Park # Altru Building # Union Road # Ranger Union # Peril Cliffs Quests # Calm Down Miltank # Under the Bridge # Is Combee Okay? # Clear Some Fallen Logs # Clear the Crates! # Strange Crates Washed Ashore # Please Save Cranidos # Go Talk to My Mom # Eevee for Marital Bliss # The Boy Who Cried Lumineon Styler Defenses # Normal # Grass # Water # Fire # Electric # Recharge # Ghost # Poison # Steel # Rock # Ground # Bug # Psychic # Dark # Dragon # Flying Long Line A. Lengthens the Capture Line. Category:Video Games